1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a meter capable of having communication security and a data transmitting/receiving system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, a currently-used electronic watt hour meter (abbreviated as ‘meter’) performs communication using a DLMS (Device Language Message Specification) protocol, which is an International Communication Protocol specification, for remote metering with reference to spread of the electronic watt hour meter. In a case the DLMS protocol is used between the meter and a server of an electric power company, information of the meter can be promptly read through an Obis (Object Identification System) code, where the Obis code is defined by a data object of the meter.
The Obis code is comprised of several dozens to several hundreds of objects, where each Obis code performs and expresses different functions and information in response to a command of a user calling a DLMS communication. A server and a meter exchanges Hex (Hexadecimal number) frames and data, a conventional art related thereto is illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view illustrating a communication between a server and a meter according to prior art.
First of all, a server (20) transmits a Hex frame (30) to a meter (10) to obtain desired data or desired information. However, ‘7E’ must be arranged at an extreme front and an extreme end of the Hex frame (30) in order to use a DLMS communication, and a structure such as a head forming the frame (30) is included between the 7Es. That is, an International Communication Protocol stipulates the DLMS communication rule be followed in communication between the server and the meter according to prior art, whereby no communication is realized between the server and the meter if the rule is not properly observed.
Particularly, one of the Obis codes called a load profile possesses essential information of the currently used meter which allows a user or a manager to easily learn the information.
However, the prior art suffers from disadvantages in that security-related problems such as the manipulation and changing of data through a communication line between the electronic watt hour meter and a remote metering apparatus.
In other words, all of the data transmitted and received using the DLMS protocol includes raw data capable of being analyzed without performing a separate processing thereon. As a result, the existing electronic watt hour meter is weak in terms of security, since the raw data may be manipulated and changed through intervention in a communication line between the meter and the remote metering apparatus for a malicious purpose. Thus, a measure to reinforce the security of the meter must be provided as soon as possible.